Onii-sama's Precious Little Girl
by fujin of shadows
Summary: I can finally submit myself to Onii-sama completely and Onii-sama can now control and have me in any way he sees fit... I briefly allowed myself to relish the joy of finally being in my place...To be want and to be lusted by the person that you love. For those emotions to be reserve only for me and no one else, that alone made me feel the most important woman in the world.


_**A depress author + three litters of mountain dew + three cups of coffee + trying to code a Java Web Service application = THIS**_

_**Enjoy and Review**_

* * *

_**(Miyuki POV)**_

I stood under the shower's hot sprat and allowed the water to run its course over my body. The feeling of the hot water touching my pale skin sends a delightful shiver down my spine.

As I stood beneath the showers and allowed the water to cleanse my body, I could not help but think of my master, of my beloved and wonderful Onii-sama.

The thought of him alone was enough to make my body tremble in delight and excitement.

My body always responded well when I thought of him. Just the thought of him was enough to send a jolt of pleasure throughout my body.

After an hour and after making sure that I am clean of sweat and dirt that I accumulated in the day, I turned off the shower and stepped out of the bathroom. Although he and I are the only ones who occupies this house, I reach and covered myself with a bathrobe out of decency.

I looked at myself in front of the mirror and I tentatively combed my hair. Onii-sama likes to caress my hair and I enjoy the feeling of his fingers running through my hair, so I took special care of it. I combed my hair until it shone with the light.

I did not bother putting on any make up, Onii-sama despises any artificial enhancer marring my face. He told me that I am perfect just the way I am and that any cosmetics merely degrades my beauty.

Like the obedient and proper little sister that I am, I obey.

I stared at my reflection in front of the mirror, looking for any imperfections that would ruin my special bonding time with Onii-sama. Looking intently at myself, I nodded. I am perfect enough for the night.

I am praying to the Gods that I don't actually worship that I am perfect enough for him for the night.

I vacated my room and descended to the living room.

I scanned the room and my heart leaped at the sight of him.

He was sitting on his favorite armchair, his eyes busily reading the tens of thousands of characters that he is inputting by the minute.

I smiled as I approach him.

He was not facing me but the moment that I took a step towards him, he saved the progress of the project that he was working on and immediately turned off the terminal. He discarded the terminal to the side before relaxing on the chair that he was sitting on.

I smiled at this and my cheeks were colored with red.

Even without me announcing my presence, he knew that I was near. He knew that I was ready to serve him.

Composing myself, I hurriedly made my way towards him, not forgetting my poise and grace for Onii-sama admires dignified women. As I walked passed him, I extended my hand and momentarily brush his shoulders with my fingertips. Onii-sama reacted by reaching my hand and grasping it gently.

The contact lasted for merely a second but it was enough for us to convey our desire for each other.

I now stood in front of him and my body ache in desire, but I held back my desire knowing that I would soon reach Nirvana by his hands.

To show my obedience and to convey my love, I knelt down in front of him, I knelt at his feet knowingly and submissively accepting that I belong beneath him. I did not looked at his eyes, eyes that were similar to mine in appearance alone, but I could tell that his eyes were fixedly on me. I tried to fight those negative thoughts that plague my mind but I could not completely hold them back at bay knowing that my beloved was currently appraising my body and appearance.

I fear that he has grown tired of me, of my body, and he would discard me like trash to pursue a worthier woman.

That would be hell for me and that would kill me.

After what seems like days, I felt his fingers cupping my chin and my heart beat rapidly when he gently turned my face up to his.

My eyes took in his strength and my desire for him increase significantly. Onii-sama, he is so strong, so powerful that he often and unknowingly leaves me at awe and utterly speechless at times. My need for his touch was great. He bent and brushed my lips with the softest of kisses. The effect of the light touch caused my head to spin.

I could feel his breath caressing my ear and I was unable to suppress the shiver of anticipation that course through my body.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Onii-sama whispered lovingly, seductively.

I blushed at his compliment and relief washed over my entire being. He hasn't grown tired of me. I am still his woman, his pet.

"Only for you, Onii-sama." I answered truthfully. My beauty is his to admire and my body is his to do as he pleases. I was born for him like he was born for me.

"You honor me." He captured my lips with his and I relished the pleasure that wracked my body by this mere gesture of affection and passion. His warm lips was addicting as it is intoxicating.

I clenched my hands lightly and my toes curled as I felt his tongue entering my mouth. Our tongues dueled for dominance for a bit but I conceded knowing that I would lose in the end. I surrender myself to him and I was rewarded with heaven.

A kiss from Onii-sama was enough to make me so wet.

Being kiss by Onii-sama, the sensation of his lips on mine, the feeling is pure bliss that is why I could not help but sigh in disappointment when he pulled back and broke the kiss.

That did not last long though when I saw him pull out my favorite accessory.

It was a collar, a collar that Onii-sama made for me. The collar was made of silver, encrusted with many and varying gem stones and a D-ring on the bottom. A long, gold chain was attached to the D-ring. I zeroed in to the engraving on the collar, and I read it with a smile.

"Onii-sama's Precious Little Girl." I whispered with a blush across my face that spread throughout my body.

I eyed the collar in Onii-sama's hands with a smile as I stuck my head up and bare my neck to him.

Seeing this, Onii-sama crouched down to my level and put the collar around my neck. The sound of the collar being locked aroused me even more.

This is what I liked about our nightly rituals. I can finally submit myself to Onii-sama completely and Onii-sama can now control and have me in any way he sees fit.

I briefly allowed myself to relish the joy of finally being in my place.

I hate the Yotsuba and deep down, I hate my Okaa-sama. Because of their foolishness and naivety, I can only be in my rightful place in private with Onii-sama.

I felt a light tug on my collar and those thoughts vanished. Oh yes, I do not need to be angry. Pleasing Onii-sama comes first.

I felt another tug and I instantly got the message. I stood up before Onii-sama and gently let the bathrobe covering my body fall to the ground.

My bare body is now completely exposed.

As a woman, I instinctively move to cover my chest but the look that Onii-sama gave me stopped me before I could move my arms.

I looked at his eyes and almost collapsed at the sight of desire and lust dancing within his eyes. Onii-sama might not have an expression at the moment but the want in his eyes as he looked at me was enough to make me feel the most beautiful woman in the world.

To be want and to be lusted by the person that you love. For those emotions to be reserve only for me and no one else, that alone made me feel the most important woman in the world.

As I exposed myself to him, Onii-sama raised one of his hands and trace my body with his index finger. I purred softly as Onii-sama's index finger trace the features of my face, caressing it with his finger. I moan and shudder when Onii-sama sensually trace my breasts, flicking my nipples to further tease and torture me. I giggled a bit when his finger playfully run up and down my stomach. My breath hitched at the feelings of his finger across my inner thighs and another moan escape my lips as he gently and teasingly trace my cunt.

I would like nothing more than to have that finger enter me, but Onii-sama had other ideas.

He retracted his hand and before I could brace myself, strong hands suddenly gripped my breasts. I gasped at the touch on my needy flesh. "Onii-sama!" I breathed loudly while he massaged and kneaded my breasts in a way that drove me crazy with pleasure.

"You are so perfect for me." Onii-sama complimented me before twisting my nipples roughly, furthering my lusts as I moaned and pushed my breasts forward, wanting more attention to be given to them.

Onii-sama chuckled at my reaction as he slid one of his strong hands down my stomach and over my hips. My knees trembled when he found the wetness of my cunt and I was only able to barely stand when he started stroking my swollen lips. Expert and skilled fingers fondled and probed my soaked slit. In my wetness, he found my clit and squeezed it roughly. I cried out in my need.

Before I could get used to the sensation of him stroking the entrance of my cunt, Onii-sama drove two fingers into me. My head reeled back from the sensations it caused me and I came at the sudden intrusion.

The sound of Onii-sama chuckling further increase the pleasure that I felt from my climax.

Onii-sama did not allow me to recover. He gave me a small, mischievous smile as his fingers started moving in and out of me in a rhythmic fashion.

I tried to match the movement of his fingers but Onii-sama stopped and gave me a look before violently squeezing my right breasts. I groan in pleasure and pain at that as Onii-sama gave me an order.

"Just stand." Onii-sama told me in an authoritative manner.

I nodded meekly.

Onii-sama nodded at this and proceeded to continue thrusting his fingers in and out of me.

The strength within my legs was slowly disappearing as I could barely remain standing from the onslaught of his fingers entering me. Also, to add to my sexual torment, his other hand was playing with each of my breasts in intervals, massaging and kneading my mounds and occasionally pinching and twisting my nipples.

The onslaught of both of his hands brought me to another climax and I could not help but collapse on my knees and I breathed heavily as I try to recover my breath.

Onii-sama remove his fingers from my cunt and rose from his chair. He moved behind me while he held the chain attached to my collar.

I was not able to follow him due to me recovering from my orgasms but the sound of the chain moving was enough for me to know that Onii-sama was planning something pleasurable for me.

Before anything else could happen, three fingers was shoved into my mouth. I instantly tasted something familiar before something click within my mind. Without any second thoughts, I sucked the fingers of my Onii-sama, cleaning it of my essence.

As I do this, I could feel Onii-sama grabbing both of my arms with his free hand and bringing them behind me. I felt something cold being wrapped around them and I realize that Onii-sama was at the moment bounding my arms behind me.

If I was not sucking my juices off of his fingers, I would have laughed.

For somebody that was supposed to be emotionless, Onii-sama can be really kinky.

Still, I did not mind. I love the fact that Onii-sama would show this side of himself to me and to me alone.

The fingers that I was sucking was then gently remove from my mouth and it was replace by Onii-sama's lips.

It was a quick kiss yet I still felt Onii-sama's tongue momentarily entering my mouth before he lifted me to my feet and proceeded to gently bend me over his favorite armchair.

My face was buried on the soft cushion and that was the only thing that muffled my moans as I felt Onii-sama's plunge his tongue deeply into me. I would have arched my back due to the pleasure that went up my spine but I could not due to the way Onii-sama bounded my hands from behind.

I closed my eyes and bit my lips as I tried to silence the moans escaping my lips, but it was to no avail.

Onii-sama's hands was rubbing my inner thighs while his thumb occasionally teased my clit. His thumb was constantly pressing my clit while his tongue violated my cunt from the inside out. I could feel his skillful tongue licking every corner of my inner walls, reaching the places that Onii-sama knew would send unimaginable pleasure through my body.

From this, I knew I would undoubtedly cum again, but before I reach the peak of my pleasure, Onii-sama seize pleasuring me.

I moaned in disappointment but I did not comment as the sound of clothes being discarded reach my ears.

I then felt one of his strong hands on the back of my head. Onii-sama then gently applied pressure in order to further press my face on the cushion.

My head was filled with questions at Onii-sama's actions, but it was short live as I suddenly felt something big entering me so suddenly.

Onii-sama had thrust his eleven inch member into my wet cunt without warming.

At that move, we became one.

I screamed at the sudden intrusion but Onii-sama paid me no mind as he stared pounding in and out of me, the hand that pressed my head on the cushion moving downwards to hold my hips to further give Onii-sama leverage as he entered me relentlessly.

Moans escaped me as his cock stretched me wide. There is nothing like the feeling of fullness that Onii-sama's cock brings me.

Onii-sama, with a whispered, convey a message to me. "I love you." A whimper escape my lips at those words. I would have replied in kind but Onii-sama did not allow me as he thrust his manhood into me harder, causing a groan of pleasure to escape from my lips.

Onii-sama rode me harder and harder until I reached my peak. With one hard thrust, I went over the edge and I climax hard.

Onii-sama removed his member from my cunt and allowed me to recover my bearings.

I would not have complained if he continued violating my body but I guess a little rest would do me good for the later rounds when Onii-sama decided to use my body for his pleasure even further. I took several labor breaths as I took advantage of the reprieve that Onii-sama gave me.

Still, I could not help but feel a bit nervous and excited as I could hear the sound of Onii-sama's footstep behind me. He was dragging something, something big and heavy.

I wonder what Onii-sama has in store for me.

…..I did not have to wait long as I felt Onii-sama tugging the chain from behind me before gently dragging me up to my feet.

I could barely walked and normally, Onii-sama would have carried me if I am such a state.

But not tonight. Not when I am offering my body to him, not when I am wearing this collar.

Tonight, Onii-sama is my God and my body is my offering and sacrifice to him. Onii-sama is aware of my desire for him to make use of my body for his pleasure as well as his reward for protecting me so faithfully, and he would comply like the perfect elder brother that he is.

I was suddenly shoved in front of a large mirror, my breasts pressing on the cold glass that caused me to shiver at the sudden coldness that assaulted one of the most sensitive areas of my body.

I adjusted myself a bit and I was rewarded at the sight of the current state of my body. I was covered in sweet and my fluids was leaking out of my cunt and running down my leg. I looked exhausted, yet thoroughly satisfied.

Perfect.

I wasn't able to thoroughly look at my appearance when Onii-sama forcefully led my attention away from the mirror to him by pulling my hair. He was careful when he did so, so the pain was nonexistence.

Onii-sama is sweet, very sweet. He knew that I would not mind pain whenever we have sex, and yet, he still treats me with care, in a way.

Onii-sama is so wonderful.

My contemplation was interrupted when I felt a pair of familiar lips covering mine and my toes curled and my body stiffened when I felt Onii-sama violently kissing me. His tongue invaded my mouth with gusto, sucking my lips, licking every corner of my mouth, his tongue roughly massaging my own.

As Onii-sama ravage my mouth, I did not noticed my legs parting slowly as my remaining strength was drain from me from the treatment that I am receiving.

Onii-sama then pulled back, a string of saliva between our lips, which allowed me to take a small breath.

Yeah right.

Before I could refill my lungs with air, Onii-sama leaned over me, my bound hands having a feel of his lean and muscular body. Onii-sama once again thrust his large, throbbing cock into my cunt, but this time, with enough force behind the thrust to lift me several inches from the ground.

The breath that I should have taken in was replace by a scream of pleasure that I cried out as Onii-sama started savagely thrust his manhood in and out of me, with each thrust having enough force to lift me from the ground, enough to pierce the entrance of my womb.

I would have moaned and screamed until my lungs bleed but Onii-sama covered my mouth with his lips, muffling the noises that would have escaped from my mouth.

Between Onii-sama savagely rearranging my insides with his cock and his tongue roughly invading my mouth, I was brought to another orgasm.

This time though, as my orgasm wracked my body numb, Onii-sama did not gave me a reprieved and merely continue making use of my body. He did not seize thrusting his manhood into me, instead, the pace in which he thrust into me increased and I could now barely feel the floor. He did not remove his lips from mine, instead, he started kissing me much more forcefully, much more violently.

I was brought to the very peak of my pleasure many times. I came and I came countless time until I felt my inner walls tightening around Onii-sama's manhood, and with a grunt, he released his seeds into me.

This was his first orgasm of the night while I had over a dozen.

It took a while before Onii-sama retracted his manhood from my cunt and without his member supporting, I collapsed in his arms.

I almost lost consciousness, but a sudden surge of Onii-sama's magic replenish my strength,

I smiled at this.

We are not done for the night.

Onii-sama turned me around so that I am now facing him before freeing my arms from their restrains.

When the chains were remove, I instantly wrapped my arms around Onii-sama's neck and pulled him into a deep kissed.

We kissed passionately as Onii-sama gently pressed my back on the large mirror.

As we kissed, I could feel his hands all over my body, caressing every curved. He kneaded my breasts before groping my ass, a delightful moan vibrated in our kiss that increase the sensation in our exchange of saliva.

We broke the kiss and I settled in resting my forehead on his shoulder. I was panting heavily but I was ready for more.

And Onii-sama provided me with more.

Onii-sama gripped my thighs before effortlessly lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waists while I tighten my hold around his neck.

Onii-sama entered me again, but this time, it was in a more gentle way compare to the other times he had entered me this night. I let out a barely audible moan as his eleven inch manhood filled me up completely once again.

My body has been molded to satisfy Onii-sama and I can only be satisfied by Onii-sama. Onii-sama and I made sure of that.

I didn't know what Onii-sama was planning but he held onto my thighs tightly and I answered by tightening my legs and arms around his waists and neck respectively.

My breasts flattened against the hardness of his chest. My fully erect and engorged nipples rubbed against. Onii-sama claimed my lips before he walked towards the stairs and went upstairs, without removing his member from me.

We did not stop kissing as he moved to climb the stairs. With each stepped, I could feel his cock stirring inside of me. With each stepped that he took, I could feel the head of his cock touching my womb. He occasionally stopped to thrust into a few times, but it was to tease me rather than to make me cum.

Onii-sama led me to my room, and at that point, I desperately wanted to climax.

Onii-sama deposited me to my bed before tying the chain around my bed.

He locked lips with me again before biting my throat. I purred at this.

He then started moving inside of me, pistoning in and out of me, but it was in a more methodic manner. He retracts his cock out of me until only the head remains before burying back into me with force. It was slow and torturous but it was pleasurable nonetheless.

I would have requested Onii-sama to go faster but I could not speak. I was busy crying in bliss as he assaulted my neck. His tongue licked along the sides of my sleek neck. He was kissing, licking, and sucking every hot spot in my neck and this remove my ability to speak and left me in a moaning, shuttering mess.

Onii-sama was torturing me and I am loving every second of it.

"So tight," I heard Onii-sama moan was he lunge deeper and deeper into me.

"For you alone." I answered her as the two of us climax with together.

Onii-sama turned me to my stomach before tugging the chain so that my back arched. I held onto the bed post while Onii-sama remove his manhood from my cunt.

I did not know what my Onii-sama was planning but I brace myself nevertheless.

It was the right move.

My eyes widen when I felt the head of his cock touching the delicate opening of my ass. Onii-sama has a massive manhood, anal sex has always been both intensively painful and pleasurable for me.

Onii-sama gripped my shoulders in a comforting and assuring way before he lunge. His hard manhood pushed into my ass without mercy. I cried out. The moment he entered my ass, he pounded me in a fast pace with any delay. My eyes watered as I waited for the pain to be converted into pleasure.

After a few minutes of steady fucking, I was now releasing mixtures of whimpers and moans. Although it did hurt at first, when the pleasure became more prominent than the paint, I started to relish the feeling of Onii-sama exploring my ass with his cock. My breasts swayed back and forth as he continued to fuck me doggie style. My nipples rubbing up against my bed sheet.

Onii-sama continued to drill into me before suddenly leaning back and pulling me on top of him, so now my ass was riding his cock. He continued to thrust into me, digging his pole deeper into my anus.

"AAAAAAAAAWHH!" I cried as I felt my ass nearly being ripped open. He was so big. I closed my eyes and started to endure the pleasant yet still painful feeling.

"Onii-sama, so good." I moaned as I felt Onii-sama thrusting up into me as I leaned against when I felt his fingers toying with my cunt.

"I'm gonna cum..." Onii-sama whispered into my ear as he toyed with my drench cunt.

"Don't hold back, Onii-sama." I answered sincerely. I leaned then leaned back and kissed him deeply. In retaliation, Onii-sama pinched my clit, which sent me over the edge.

"MMmmmmm!" I screamed I felt the most powerful orgasm of the night's intercourse ripping through my body. My body tensed up for several seconds before going limb in his arms.

Onii-sama got a few more thrusts off before he came. When he came his whole body erupted, his rod pumping sticky white cum all into my ass. His cock head spurted a few times as it emptied itself inside of me.

There was a sickly "Pop" that sounded when he pried his softening dick out of me.

Onii-sama then removed my collar, signalling that we are done for the night. He turned me around until I was facing him. He kissed me one last time before he buried his face on my bosom. He wrapped his arms around my waists and mumbled a good night before drifting to sleep.

I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him deeper into my breasts. A loving smile crossed my lips as I placed a kiss on his forehead. I slowly ran my hands through his dark hair.

"I love you..." I whispered to my sleeping and beloved brother. Then finally content with my situation, I joined my brother in the land of dreams.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please review and comment and give me a suggestion of what scenario should I write next...I am contemplating Erika or Suzune...**


End file.
